1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a compact high-performance photographing lens group, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
Many photographing apparatuses use solid-state imaging devices such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Examples of photographing apparatuses include digital still cameras, video cameras, and interchangeable lens cameras. With the trend toward miniaturization, photographing apparatuses using solid-state imaging devices are applied to small information terminals such as mobile phones. Users desire high-performance cameras having high resolution and a wide angle lens. Also, the professionalism of users of cameras has gradually increased.
Due to the development of compact-sized imaging devices capable of producing images having a high number of pixels, high-resolution and high-performance photographing lenses are in demand. However, a photographing lens that includes four or five lenses may not be able to meet high-performance requirements that are demanded by users. Also, it may be difficult to provide a photographing lens which may be mounted in a slim portable terminal (e.g., a mobile phone) while having satisfactory optical properties and aberration properties.